Still Silly Engagement
by vyorin
Summary: Rasa percaya yang mulai tumbuh kepada sang tunangan luntur begitu saja. Dan lari dari pertunangan konyol ini adalah jalan yang Rukia ambil. Lari. Pergi sejauh mungkin... -Arrive-
1. -Prolog-

Ia mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya begitu pintu kaca bertuliskan 'exit' terlihat. Segera dikenakannya kacamata hitam itu hingga menutupi iris violetnya.

Suara roda-roda kecil yang bergesekkan dengan lantai marmer dari koper yang diseretnya mengiringi setiap langkah anggun kakinya.

Begitu pintu kaca itu terbuka dengan otomatis, Kuchiki Rukia melangkahkan kakinya melintasi celah besar yang tadi tertutup oleh kaca setebal dua senti.

Benar saja. Begitu ia benar-benar berdiri di luar tanpa perlindungan atap dan tembok, sinar matahari langsung menyergap indera penglihatannya.

Kacamata hitam memang pilihan yang tepat, karena di sini matahari bersinar _terang_.

Begitu banyak pohon palem dan semak _hibiscus _ yang menyambutnya di sini. Dan yang paling meyakinkan bahwa tanah yang diinjaknya sekarang bukan Jepang adalah tulisan besar di plakat batu bertuliskan 'Welcome to San Jose International Airport'.

Benar! Sekarang Rukia berada di California.

Tempat nan jauh dari negeri tercintanya. Negara tropis dimana matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun, dan sepertinya tempat yang cocok untuk berlibur.

Sayangnya bukan liburan yang sedang Rukia lakukan.

Juga bukan dalam rangka tugas sekolah.

Apalagi tugas untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga Kuchiki. Selain keluarga Kuchiki memang tak punya cabang di California, Rukia juga masih terlalu muda untuk bergelut di dunia bisnis. Bagaimana jika nanti perusahaannya malah bangkrut di tangan Rukia?

Puas memandangi pemandangan eksotik disekelilingnya –pohon-pohon palem menjulang, semak _hibiscus_ yang dikelilingi _hummingbird_ yang mendengung-dengung seperti serangga, pohon _cypres_ yang gepeng, dan pohon-pohon khas negeri tersebut yang tidak ia ketahui namanya-, Rukia melenggang ke tepi jalan raya untuk mencari taksi.

Berjalan dengan langkah yang terlihat ringan tanpa memperlihatkan beban besar dan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Rukia memang harus mengenyahkan beban itu. Meninggalkan semua rasa sakit dan perasaan ditipunya di negara asalnya. Biar waktu yang akan menghapus perasaan ngilu itu. Kelak jika dia sudah bisa mengikis habis perasaan sakit hatinya mungkin ia dengan senang hati kembali ke Jepang dan memulai segalanya dari awal.

Tanpa perlu mengingat orang itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disc. : BLEACH milikku?! Oh, yeah! Yang benar saja.**

**WARNING! : AU, full OOC-ness, typo[s], kalimat panjaaaaaaang, ini adalah sekuel dari fic lama: 'My Silly Engagement', etc, etc.**

**Still Silly Engagement!**

**Prolog**

Perjalanan yang Rukia tempuh dari bandara hingga tempat tujuannya di Carmel memerlukan waktu yang tidak dapat dikatakan sebentar. Satu jam duduk di dalam taksi memang terkesan membosankan. Namun tidak jika jalanan yang kau lewati adalah tempat asing yang benar-benar indah.

Pemandangan yang nyaris tak akan bisa Rukia lihat di Tokyo: semak-semak lemon, perkebunan anggur, pohon pinus, baliho-baliho besar yang mengiklankan hasil pertanian dan rumput-rumput yang kecoklatan. Tak ada yang salah dengan rumput yang gersang itu sebenarnya, hanya saja ini kan bulan Januari. Di Jepang semua rumput pasti tertutup salju.

Seakan pemandangan indah tadi hanya berupa salam pembuka, kali ini laut seakan menjadi puncak dari salam selamat datang bagi Rukia. Semula Rukia mengira itu adalah ladang, tapi ladang itu berkilau dan sadarlah ia itu bukan ladang, itu lautan.

Samudera Pasifik berkilauan memantulkan sinar terang dari sang mentari.

Begitu Rukia tiba di daerah perbukitan dengan rumah-rumah mewah berjajar disana, taksi yang Rukia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Rumah ini tidak seperti rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Ini bukanlah bangunan terakota, semua bagiannya terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh. Ada tangga untuk mencapai teras depannya, benar-benar ala _victorian_, lengkap dengan menara-menara kecil menghiasi atapnya.

Rukia sedikit bejenggit ketika melihat ongkos taksi yang harus dibayarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur.

Taksi mulai menjauh dari rumah bercat warna-warna pastel itu. Rukia menarik kopernya memasuki pekarangan yang dipenuhi timbunan daun pohon pinus.

"Tadaima!" seru Rukia nyaring.

Dengan agak kerepotan Rukia menaiki tangga teras dan tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Pintu kamarnya ia buka dengan sedikit sentakan. Diletakkannya begitu saja koper dan tasnya, bejalan mengitari tempat tidur lalu menyibak tirai biru untuk membiarkan sinar mentari menyerbu masuk ke kamarnya.

Kembali Rukia mengernyit, "Kotor sekali dan..." Rukia menarik kain putih yang menutupi meja riasnya. "...berdebu."

Selanjutnya Rukia mulai terbatuk-batuk dan bersin-bersin.

.

.

.

Mentari sore menemani Rukia yang berjalan menyusuri trotoar di daerah tempat tinggal barunya. Kantong kertas berisi bahan makanan ia dekap di depan dadanya, tas plastik berisi berbagai jenis sabun ia jinjing dengan tangan kirinya.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya Rukia menyalakan kompor dan memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa dibilang ahli memang, tapi hasil masakan Rukia bisa dibilang lumayan. Dan yang jelas bisa dimakan.

Sambil melahap masakan buatannya sendiri Rukia meneliti satu persatu kolom lowongan pekerjaan dari koran yang di belinya dari toko buku kecil di perempatan jalan. Rukia memang tak membawa ijazah atau benda-benda lain yang lazim dibutuhkan untuk melamar pekerjaan. Tapi, ayolah. Ini Amerika, bukan Jepang. Jika hanya pekerjaan kecil mereka pasti tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Puas memelototi baris per baris lowongan pekerjaan dan dengan perut kenyang Rukia memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia sudah tahu akan melamar kerja di mana besok.

Jarum kecil pada jam dinding di kamar Rukia masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dari luar jendelanya yang menghadap ke laut sinar matahari khas sore hari membuat kamar Rukia berwarna orange terang.

Mendadak Rukia merasa dadanya sesak dan kepalanya pusing. _Jet lag_ mungkin. Mengingat perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan California yang sangat signifikan.

Tapi bukan. Bukan _jet lag_.

Memang sih rasanya tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Tapi rasa sesak di dadanya jelas bukan efek dari perbedaan waktu.

Mungkinkah warna orange ini penyebabnya. Meski ingin berkilah, Rukia sadar memang _itu_ penyebabnya. Surai orange milik seseorang yang sudah membohonginya.

Pembual. Dia hanya seorang pembual, tak lebih.

Meski benci dengan warna yang dipancarkan sang mentari, Rukia tak lantas menutup jendelanya. Dia membiarkan cahaya orange itu melingkupi seluruh kamarnya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

Mungkin juga karena Rukia merasa nyaman dengan rasa hangat dari sinar orange itu.

Dengan wajah gelisah menahan rasa sesak di dadanya Rukia jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan hangat sinar mentari sore.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Jangan pukul sayaaaa! Hahahahahahahahaaaa baru bisa bikin sekuelnya sekarang.

Gomen ne, fic yang lain juga terlantar... saya akan berusaha melanjutkannya setelah semua tugas akhir semester saya kelar...

Hmmm... semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan season pertama fic ini yang berakhir ngegantung.

Ini baru prolog, jadi maav ya kalo pendek.

Sekian cuap-cuap dariku. Sampai jumpa tahun depan...

_C. All-Sunday_

_2012.12.29_


	2. -Arrive-

"Baiklah, kau mulai dengan menata meja-meja disana dan jangan lupa membersihkannya dengan kain lap," seorang pria bertubuh besar mulai menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus Rukia kerjakan. "Dan jika ada yang kau tidak mengerti tanyakan saja kepada Harribel atau Szayel yang ada di dapur," lanjutnya lalu berbalik kembali ke ruangannya.

Pagi ini Rukia memulai hari sebagai anak mandiri yang bisa menghidupi diri sendiri. Dengan bermodalkan tubuh sehat dan utuh, Rukia mencoba peruntungannya melamar pekerjaan di sebuah cafe –atau rumah makan, entah apa namanya- yang terletak beberapa belas meter dari pantai. Dan ajaibnya sang manajer yang terkesan mengantuk itu langsung menerimanya. Tak butuh surat-surat keterangan tamat sekolah apalagi surat keterangan berkelakuan baik dari polisi. Oke, soal surat keterangan berkelakuan baik itu memang agak berlebihan.

'Centrum Cafe' di sinilah Rukia sekarang. Menapaki hari pertamanya sebagai seseorang yang mandiri tidak bergantung pada siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Lokasi cafe itu strategis. Terletak setelah tempat parkir bagi pengunjung pantai. Sama strategisnya dengan cafe-cafe lain dan mini-market di sana. Itu artinya Rukia bekerja di salah satu cafe dari beberapa deret cafe yang lokasinya menghadap lautan Pasifik yang cemerlang. Suara deburan ombak akan menjadi musik pengiring baginya selama bekerja. Sempurna!

Staff di Centrum tidak memiliki seragam khusus hanya aksesoris tertentu yang sengaja dikenakan untuk membedakan dengan pengunjung cafe. Seperti misalnya hari ini begitu Starrk –nama manajer itu- yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mempekerjakan Rukia, memberinya sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan bunga anggrek besar berwarna kuning. "Cantik sekali," gumam Rukia saat menerimanya. Sang manajer hanya tersenyum tipis.

Selesai menurunkan kursi-kursi dari atas meja dan menatanya serapi mungkin, Rukia menatap seisi cafe yang masih kosong. Dilihatnya wanita berkulit cokelat sempurna yang sedang mengelap berlusin-lusin gelas di meja bartender. Dan terdengar suara mendesis yang menggoda dari arah dapur.

Agak sedikit canggung Rukia mengampiri wanita bertubuh tinggi itu. "Emm... apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Harribel-san?" tanya Rukia setelah berada di dekat meja bartender.

Harribel mengangkat wajahnya dari gelas yang sedang ia bersihkan. Ada jeda cukup lama. Rukia yang mengira mungkin Harribel-san ini tipe yang tidak senang diganggu sedangkan Harribel sendiri dari wajahnya sepertinya agak kaget mendengar imbuhan '-san' dibelakang namanya.

"Kau orang Jepang ya?" Harribel bertanya balik.

"Eh! Maaf! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri," Rukia menunduk sebagai mana kebiasaan orang Jepang saat meminta maaf. "Namaku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku memang dari Jepang. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya," Rukia menunduk sekali lagi tapi tidak serendah saat meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Ooo... Aku Tia Harribel. Dan aku suka pantai. Apa pantai di Jepang sebagus di sini? Apa ombaknya menantang. Oh, kau tahu aku juga pandai berselancar," dugaan Rukia salah. Harribel orang yang ramah dan baik. Bukankah orang yang menyukai keindahan pantai itu termasuk ciri orang yang baik?

Kacau benar filosofinya.

"Kurasa ada beberapa pantai dengan ombak cukup menantang," jawab Rukia menerawang. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah lama tidak pergi ke pantai di Jepang, tapi setahunya ada beberapa pantai di Jepang yang ombaknya menantang bagi para peselancar. 'Kapan ya terakhir kali aku piknik ke pantai?' tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya. "Oh, ada beberapa temanku yang suka selancar, nanti akan kucarikan informasi."

"Okay! Kau tadi ingin membantuku kan? Kalau begitu bantu aku menata gelas-gelas ini," kata Harribel sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas ditangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disc. : BLEACH = Tite Kubo.**

**WARNING! : AU, full OOC-ness, typo[s], etc, etc.**

**Still Silly Engagement!**

**-Arrive-**

Bunyi 'ting' yang dihasilkan oleh gelas yang saling beradu menghasilkan bunyi yang merdu. Rukia telah tenggelam dalam konsentrasinya untuk menata gelas-gelas kaca tersebut dalam rak khusus yang terbuat dari besi. "Harribel-san, sebenarnya cafe ini buka jam berapa?" celetuk Rukia setelah sekilas terbebas dari belenggu konsentrasinya.

"Jam sepuluh. Apa si paman itu tidak menjelaskan waktu operasional cafe ini?" jawab Harribel yang dibalas gelengan dari Rukia. "Dasar paman pemalas. Apa sih yang ada di otaknya!," cibir Harribel yang jelas ditujukan kepada siapa. "Dengar Rukia! Jika kau bekerja disini kau harus punya kesabaran ekstra dan tenaga ekstra. Pemilik cafe ini, si paman pemalas Starrk, adalah tipe yang kurang peduli terhadap apa yang ia miliki. Misalnya cafe ini. Kalau kami tidak menangani 'semua' dengan benar, dia pasti sudah bangkrut!" jelas Harribel.

"Emm... baiklah. Terimakasih sarannya," Rukia kembali menekuni gelas-gelasnya. "Eh, satu lagi. Apa Cuma kita bertiga staff di sini?"

"Tidak. Masih ada dua orang lagi selain kau, aku, dan koki merah jambu itu. Mungkin mereka akan datang terlambat. Dan kita yang harus menangani para turis kelaparan itu," Harribel menggoyangkan gelasnya ke arah tempat parkir mobil yang sudah di penuhi beberapa mobil dengan plat nomor asing. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan berseru, "Oh sudah saatnya! Mereka datang. Persiapkan dirimu."

Harribel berjalan ke arah pintu depan cafe untuk memutar papan bertuliskan 'Closed' menjadi 'Open'. Rukia sedikit gugup membetulkan letak jepit kuningnya. Benar saja, begitu plakat bertuliskan 'Open' itu bertukar posisi dengan tulisan 'Closed', beberapa orang menyerbu masuk. Tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup membuat staff baru seperti Rukia grogi.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan. Tidak! Sangat melelahkan. Saking melelahkannya hingga bisa membuat kejadian selama sehari ini terhapus dari ingatan.

Lambat melangkahkan kaki disepanjang jalan, Rukia berusaha untuk mencapai rumahnya. Jarak antara tempat bekerja dengan rumahnya memang tidak begitu jauh. Namun struktur tanah disana membuat Rukia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra saat pulang. Rumah _victorian-_nya terletak di puncak perbukitan, dan itu berarti Rukia harus berjalan di tanah yang miring. Demi apa pun itu melelahkan.

Rukia ingin segera mencapai rumahnya sebelum udara berubah dingin. Untuk informasi di wilayah pantai ini udara sering berubah dari yang panas menjadi sangat dingin. Bukan karena salju turun tapi karena kabut. Setiap dini hari kabut akan datang bergulung-gulung dari arah pantai dan menyelubungi daratan. Sayangnya dibulan Januari ini kabut datang lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

Berjalan tersaruk-saruk dengan ditemani angin laut malam Rukia memasuki pekarangan rumah yang dipenuhi guguran daun cemara.

"Andai saja tempat ini memiliki sistem transportasi umum. Bis umum pun tak masalah," pengandaian Rukia sembari membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ya, di California, khususnya daerah pantai, memang tidak memiliki sarana transportasi umum. Rata-rata penduduk memiliki alat transportasi sendiri berbeda dengan katakan saja New York. Kalau di New York kau akan dengan mudah bisa menjumpai berbagai kendaraan umum.

"Sial. Kakiku," rasanya tidur akan menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan. Oh, dan ingatkan Rukia untuk menutup jendela kamarnya sebelum tidur. Karena tadi pagi Rukia terbangun dengan rambut yang basah dan tubuh mengggil. Kabut memenuhi seluruh kamarnya.

Dan lagi... sebelum jatuh tertidur, dalam ingatannya terkenang pada orang itu. Sakitkah hatinya? Ia rasa sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Mungkin saking sakitnya hingga terasa hampa.

Namun rasa sakit yang lain tiba-tiba muncul. Orang tuanya...

Bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibunya sekarang? Bagaimana mereka menanggung akibat dari perbuatan egoisnya? Bagaimana sikap keluarga orang itu kepada ayah dan ibunya? Bagaiman jika keegoisannya berbuah penderitaan bagi orang-orang yang ia sayangi? Bagaimana...

Rukia benar-benar merasa menjadi anak durhaka? Jahat...

.

.

.

Tokyo, Narita International Airport. Udara malam yang menghasilkan rasa dingin yang serasa menusuk hingga ketulang. Begitu banyak orang-orang yang harus bersabar untuk dapat melanjutkan perjalanan karena cuaca tak memberi izin.

Badai salju menghantam daratan Tokyo sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan kini landasan sedang dalam proses pembersihan. Proses panjang yang sekali lagi menguji level kesabaran para calon penumpang pesawat.

Rasa lelah menunggu benar-benar terpatri jelas diwajah mereka. Beberapa bahkan memilih terlelap. Yang lain sudah diambang batas sabar mondar-mandir dengan wajah antara lelah, kesal, hingga ketakutan. Takut? Karena apa? Terlambat pada suatu acara yang teramat penting? Entahlah...

Dissalah satu sudut _boarding room_ bandara yang penuh sesak, seorang pria muda nampaknya menjadi cerminan rasa frustasi yang sesungguhnya. Tak kurang dari lima gelas sterofoam bekas kopi dan dua kaleng jus yang sudah kosong tersebar di bawah kakinya. Na'asnya lagi kedua kaleng jus itu sudah tak berbentuk. Koyak oleh kedua tangan kokohnya yang mencari pelampiasan dari perasaannya. Perasaan meluap-luap yang entah bagaimana muncul dari hati terdalam. Sedih, kecewa, menyesal... dan semua perasaan yang membuat hati ngilu terukir dalam dukanya.

Lelah menunggu. Lelah fisik. Lelah batin. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. "Kenapa begini?" gumamnya dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup sempurna wajahnya. "Kenapa baru sekarang aku merasa menyesal? Ada apa denganku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah ia ketahui jawabannya.

Kecuali...

Kecuali dia menemukan seseorang yang menjadi akar dari seluruh pertanyaan tak terjawab itu...

Disana disuatu tempat yang jauh...

.

.

.

Valley, itulah nama perbukitan dimana terletak rumah yang dulu dibeli oleh mendiang kakek Rukia. Kawasan perbukitan yang subur dan tetap hijau meski dibulan Januari seperti ini. Tanaman yang paling banyak dijumpai disini adalah cemara dan pinus. Oh, jangan lupakan pohon palem. Semak _hibiscus _dengan bunganya yang berwarna merah tertanam nyaris disepanjang tepian jalan. Semak-semak liar juga tumbuh ditanah-tanah yang lapang. Semak lebat yang, siapa tahu, menyembunyikan sejenis _poison oak _disalah satu sudutnya. Pohon ek beracun yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut belukar ketimbang pohon karena ukurannya tak sebesar yang kau bayangkan.

Pagi ini, sama seperti pagi-pagi lain di bulan Januari, kabut tebal melingkupi seluruh perbukitan. Rukia terbangun dengan pemandangan putih menyambut dari arah jendelanya yang kali ini tertutup rapat. Melindunginya dari serbuan pasukan putih dingin yang datang dari laut.

"Kabutnya tebal sekali. Tidak bisa melihat apapun diluar sana," masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya, Rukia memandang takjub kabut yang mengambang diluar sana. "Di Jepang jarang ada kabut setebal ini."

Puas memandangi kabut, Rukia turun ke dapur dan mulai menyalakan kompor. Semalam ia tidak makan, kecuali sepotong roti –itu pun ia makan saat masih di cafe-, alhasil pagi-pagi ia merasa perutnya tengah merintih. Lapar...

Lima belas menit kemudian aroma sedap yang menggoda menyeruak dari dapur Rukia. Tidak banyak bahan yang Rukia miliki di lemari es –ia harus bisa mengatur keuangannya. Jadilah pagi ini ia sarapan dengan makanan sederhana tapi tetap terlihat berkelas dari berbagai segi. Nama misalnya. _Raclette. _Raclette hampir sama dengan _chesse fondue, _hanya saja ini terbuat dari kentang yag direbus hingga lembut dan jangan lupa keju lelehnya.

Agar terkesan sehat dan makanan terlihat indah, Rukia menyiapkan sayuran segar untuk menu tambahan. Teh hangat pun sudah ia seduh.

Pukul delapan pagi, saat dimana kabut sedikit –hanya sedikit- memudar, dan udara masih tetap lembab. Ini memberi dampak rasa kantuk dan malas menjangkiti Rukia. Ingin rasanya kembali ke ranjang untuk tidur dan bangun saat kabut sudah lenyap dan matahari bersinar terang.

Tapi ia harus bekerja. Alhasil sekarang ia hanya duduk di sofa ruang tv, terbungkus selimut tebal. Satu mug besar susu hangat terhidang di atas meja. Pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang damai bukan...?

Kurasa tidak.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dengan keras. Lebih tepat menggedor dari pada mengetuk. Menarik paksa separuh jiwa Rukia yang sudah di awang-awang, hampir tertidur.

"Siapa?" teriaknya sambil berdiri menghampiri pintu depan. Apakah petugas setempat? Mengingat rumah ini kosong selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang tiba-tiba rumah ini berpenghuni pasti paling tidak menarik perhatian seseorang.

Rukia membuka kunci pintu yang terasa dingin. 'Rajin sekali petugas ini,' batinnya.

Detik berikutnya matanya terbuka lebar. Terkejut. Kaget. Hingga rasanya memuakkan.

Baru seperempat daun pintu ia buka, Rukia sudah memaki dirinya sendiri.

Detik pertama ia hanya melihat tubuh seseorang yang hanya berbalut kaos dengan latar kabut tebal. Selanjutnya ia melihat warna yang membuatnya merasa ingin memuntahkan seluruh kejunya pagi ini.

Orange...

Tidak mungkin...

Kurosaki Ichigo... ada... di sini...

Sungguh? Atau ini hanya mimpi? Atau mungkin ilusi kabut?

Orang terakhir yang ingin ia jumpai justru menjadi orang pertama yang dijumpainya pagi ini.

Batin Rukia menjerit, 'Tutup pintunya!'

Tangan Rukia terayun untuk mendorong daun pintu agar menutup...

Panik menyerbu...

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Saya mau menhucapkan Akemashite Omedetou! Selamat datang di tahun 2013!

Saya ngerasa gaya penulisan chap ini campur aduk. Sudahlah... saya menggalau gara-gara lupa masih ada hutang satu presentasi dengan dosen... gagal liburan lebih awal.

Semoga chap ini berkenan ya... saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Buat reviewer thanks udah mampir. Saya bales via PM.

Buat _Chappy_ yang gak login : ini udah dilanjut... thanks reviewnya...

_C. All-Sunday_

_2013.01.02_


End file.
